Firefoot
by Arwens-pet-hamster
Summary: Merry's son and Pippin's daughter meet for the first time, and he discovers not all girls sit inside sewing all the time, as she takes him off on the adventure of a lifetime...
1. The disconcerting cousin

All characters are still owned by Tolkien, apart from Theodred and Rowan, who although Tolkien hints at, he never names them and so they are my own creation. I hope you enjoy the story, and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Theodred climbed back up the tree and into the treehouse. He didn't care that one of his cousins had arrived to stay, he was not going to climb down to meet her! He'd had enough of girls! Everytime one came round they were always so prim and proper, and generally they came with one thing in mind, marraige! God he was sick of it! Climbing higher into the tree he looked out across the grounds. Heading out towards the river were his sister Eowyn and her betrothed, Frodo Gamgee. They had been engaged for three years now, and they loved each other so much it made him feel ill to look at them together. Theodred was never going to fall in love! He was quite happy to be on his own for the rest of his life! Theodred had only recently come back to Brandy Hall, having been away staying with his relations and cousins on and off for the past four years, he did come home for family celebrations and various other occassions, but had enjoyed spending time travelling around the Shire and getting to know his relatives. Looking further out, Theodred could see the back-end of a carraige around the side of the hall.  
  
"THEODRED BRANDYBUCK, GET DOWN HERE INSTANTLY!"  
  
Sighing he climbed down from his branch. Although his mother was one of the most sweet tempered hobbits in the whole of the Shire, when she got angry Estella Brandybuck was extremly scary, and he didn't particularly want to have her wrath on him quite this early in the morning!  
  
She was waiting for him at the backdoor, still slightly red in the face from her outburst,  
  
"Come on, your late! Your cousin is already here! Wash your hands and come immeadiatly to the front sitting room!"  
  
With that, Estella turned on her heel and went back inside the house. Muttering about the unfairness of life to himself, Theodred followed her, pausing briefly to splash some cold water on his face and hands to get rid of the dirt that had planted itself on him whilst he was out in the garden. He continued through the house, and was quickly standing outside the door to the sitting room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
  
Sat sipping on tea inside the room was his mother and his Aunt Diamond. Not drinking on tea but immersed deep in conversation were his father and his Uncle Pippin. The last member of the group had to be his cousin. Theodred grimaced, she was sat on a chair wearing an elegant frock and sipping on a cup of tea. His father finally noticed him stood hovering in the doorway, and jumped up to guide him further into the room.  
  
"Ah, now here he is! Pippin, Di you've know Theo, but I don't believe you have met Rowan yet. Theo this is Pippin and Di's daughter Rowan."  
  
Rowan inclined her head slightly, as did Theodred. When Theodred didn't say anything Merry elbowed him in the ribs. In a bored tone Theodred recited what every hobbit is taught to say when greeting another person,  
  
"It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance Miss Took."  
  
And she replied with,  
  
"And yours Master Brandybuck."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him before returning to her tea. Theodred sighed inwardly, it was going to be a long morning...  
  
***  
  
Theo felt like beating his head against a brick wall. That had to have been the most boring morning of his life! Rowan had been the perfect picture of demure young lady all morning, there was no fault Theo could find with the way she sat or the way she had eaten her food at lunch. She was perfect! In every way! He stormed to his room and threw himself down on the bed. He hated being the perfect little son and gentleman! Why couldn't he just be him?! Normally his parents were fine with how he was, but as soon as any female relations that might make a good wife for him came, he was expected to be perfect! He hadn't even come of age yet for goodness sake! Feeling fed up, Theo left his room and decided a walk in the gardens might help to calm him down. He had barely taken three steps outside his room when his mother came up to him. Taking him in a warm hug, she whispered in his ear,  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning Theo, but I had already called you. You're not angry with me are you?"  
  
When Theo smiled and shook his head, she smiled back and continued,  
  
"Good, now try and be nice to Rowan! I know you don't like this sort of thing, but you can be such a little gentleman when you try! Please, for me and your father."  
  
Theo smiled again and nodded to his mother. Estella smiled back at her son and continued on down the corridor.  
  
Theo went out into the gardens through the back door, and set off in the general direction of the river. He was a good boy really, he just hated being paraded in front of the girls! He was admittedly one of the more handsome boys in the village, but surely the girls could treat him like a human instead of some god like creature who was good for nothing except a wife and a good house! He was soon at the river, and a noise disturbed him out of his thoughts. Glancing up, he saw Frodo and Eowyn kissing by the river side. Shaking his head, he turned quietly not wanting to disturb them and started off towards the orchard instead. He was soon lost in his thoughts again, and was irritated when he was again brought out of his daydreams, this time in the form of walking into something. He looked up to be greeted by Rowan, charming as ever, scowling at him.  
  
"Watch where you're going!"  
  
Theo snapped at her, before trying to brush past and continue on his walk through the gardens. He was brought to a halt when a firm hand was placed on his arm, preventing him from going anywhere.  
  
"I wasn't the one who wasn't looking where they were going!"  
  
She had a beautiful voice he noticed, that had a hint of laughter in it, and for the first time since he had been introduced to her he actually looked at her. She had beautiful chestnut hair, and hazel eyes that had a smile in them, just waiting to appear. She was slim and looked like any other fragile lass that came to stay, but the strong grip on his arm showed that looks could be misleading. She was amused by his long silence, and showed this by saying,  
  
"What? Have you never seen a girl before?"  
  
Theo found his tounge at this comment, and replied scathingly with,  
  
Just never one as unnaturally tall as you!"  
  
Rowan blushed at this comment, and her grip tightened on his arm. The remark was true, that was why it cut so deep. Theo was competing with Merry and Pippin in terms of height, so to have a lass that was almost as tall as him was quite a rare occurance.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman, I must have been misinformed!"  
  
She retorted back at him quietly.  
  
"I should watch your tounge, Miss Took, unless you fancy a ducking in the river!"  
  
Rowan grinned at him when he siad this, and said in a mocking tone of voice,  
  
"Ah, but who would be doing the ducking?"  
  
Theo was about to make a furious reply, when Rowan moved quick as lightening, and before Theo knew what was happening he was sat on the floor with a thump. He opened his mouth in surprise, and grinning Rowan bent down and whispered in his ear,  
  
" If I were you, I would think twice before making any more comments like that to me!"  
  
And patting him on the head, she left him there and headed back towards the house.  
  
Theo remained sat on the grass for some minutes, before eventually getting up and dusting himself down. It was going to be an interesting couple of weeks...  
  
Well, what did you think? I think it's good that Theo got taken down a peg or two, by a girl no less!!! Please let me know what you think about it, and i'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	2. Marriage vows

Chapter 2:  
  
At dinner that night, Rowan was the perfect picture of innocence, making polite conversation with Merry and Estella and talking animatedly with Eowyn. The two got along wonderfully and Theo was even more grumpy to discover this. The truth was, that even though he found the lasses hanging on his every word annoying, to have one completely ignore him, and for her to be able to land him in the dirt was even more annoying! Dinner seemed to drag by, and Theo excused himself as soon as possible. although he loved spending time with his Aunt Diamond and Uncle Pippin, there was no way that he was spending any more time than he was absolutley forced to in the same room as that...girl! He left the after dinner talk to go and wander in the gardens, prefering the solitude of the open air to the vastness of Brandy Hall. He saw other figures wnadering the garden, in pairs or alone, and recognising one couple as Merry and Estella, he smiled and went back inside to try and sleep off he bitter taste that today had left with him.  
  
***  
  
Rowan watched Theo from her window, why did he feel so threatened by her? Just because she wasn't like other girls doing feminine things! She hated the thought that boy's could do things better than her, which was why she had persuaded her father to teach her everything he knew. She was an excellent sword fighter, knew various hand combat techniques and was one of the best archers and riders in Tookland. She would show him! She would show him that lasses were good for something other than being ornaments! Smiling secretly to herself she closed the curtains and readied for bed, the next few days were going to be interesting!  
  
***  
  
The following days were very similar to the first. Theo ignoring Rowan as much as possible, and Rowan being sickly sweet to him in return. Eowyn and Frodo were making rapid plans for their wedding, and the rest of the family helping them in every way possible. Estella was taken up with making wedding clothes, Eowyn's dress was the most beautiful thing Theo had ever seen. His day's became fuller, and he had less time for dwelling on the annoying matter of Rowan. He was up at dawn each day, and back in bed late each night, exhausted from the day's activities. He was roped into helping with every task immaginable, from helping organise the house, to having measurements for his clothes.  
  
Finally the big day dawned bright and beautiful. It was the most beautiful summerday the Shire had had for weeks, and the sky was a bright hazy blue, without a cloud in sight. Theo was up early helping with the last minute preparations, before heading back to his room to change into his new suit. Emerging a few minutes later, tucking his white rose into his buttonhole, he caught sight of a figure down the other end of the corridor. Whoever it was they looked stunning in their red satin dress, tight fitting bodice, and skirts floating elegantly around them. Moving quickly so as to catch up with the lass and find out who she was, he stopped dead. Moving quietly, he backed a few paces and hid himself in an alcove. It was her! How could someone so unfemine look so beautiful?! He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the cool wall. He had to stop this nonsense right now! He simply couldn't start liking her now! He waited until he was sure she had gone, before coming out from his hiding place, and heading down to his sister's bedroom. His mother, Rosie Gamgee, Aunt Diamond, Elanor Gamgee and Rowan were all in there fussing over Eowyn's hair and dress. Looking at her made Theo gasp. She looked stunning! Her dress was pale blue, with a light chiffon layer on top of midnight blue. It floated elagantly around her as she moved, and around her neck was clasped the Evenstar. Her hair cascaded around her shoulder's in soft ringlets, and a few were pinned up to keep them out of her face. Eowyn turned round to face Theo, a smile playing on her lips,  
  
"Will I do little brother?"  
  
Theo smiled back at her and hugged her gently before replying,  
  
"Frodo would be a fool if he didn't marry you."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, before turning back to Estella,  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Estella gave her daughter a warm hug before whispering in her ear,  
  
"I hope you will be very happy with Frodo."  
  
Merry and Pippin came in at this point, and Theo was pleased to note that both their jaws droped slightly when they saw Eowyn.  
  
"You look beautiful my dear."  
  
Merry said simply, before kissing her on the cheek. Elanor handed Eowyn her posy, it was filled with blue and white flowers, picked from Sam's own garden, and had the traditional Mallorn blossom in it. Eowyn sniffed it, before smiling at the room in general. Extending her arm to Theo she said,  
  
"Come on little brother, it's time to give me away!"  
  
Theo took her arm and together the pair left the room, leading the party to the ballroom where the ceremony was to take place.  
  
***  
  
All of the Shire appeared to be there, although this wasn't strictly true, a good proportion had been invited to the wedding. Theo escorted Eowyn up to the platform where Frodo was waiting. The sight of his bride to be looking so glorious in her dress, appeared to make him even more nervous than he already was, but when Eowyn took his arm, the only thing Theo could see in his eye's was love. Theo moved to stand next to Elanor who was Frodo's witness, and together they watched the ceremony. It was the most beautiful wedding Theo had ever been to, and when it came to the vows, he was almost in tears, but he held them back as best he could. Frodo said his first,  
  
"Eowyn my darling, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you all those years ago, and since then my love for you has done nothing but grow. I make this promise to you now, as I did when I first asked for your hand in marriage. I will always be there for you, to guide you, to comfort you, to hold you and to cherish you, in this life and after. This is my solomn vow."  
  
Tears coursed silently down both Frodo and Eowyn's cheeks as he siad this, and when Eowyn started to say her vows, her voice shook with emotion, but as she spoke her voice grew stronger.  
  
"I too have loved you since that first moment, and have loved you all the more as time went past. Each day is incomplete until I see you, each breath worthless if I am not with you. Without you I would be nothing, and as I stand here before you today, I make this promise to love you until my dying day. And even when I am laid in the earth, I shall never truly leave you. I shall walk this earth with you for eternity, always by your side. This is my solomn vow."  
  
Theo looked out at the gathered guests, and was pleased to note that not one was dry eyed. Even Rowan, was weeping silently. Looking back at Frodo and Eowyn, Pippin pronounced them husband and wife, and Frodo kissed Eowyn gently, pulling her close and weeping into her hair. Theo was not the only one who cheered at this.  
  
***  
  
The party afterwards, was one of special magnificence. Theo danced with Elanor, then his mother, then his Aunt Diamond, before finally stealing Eowyn away from Frodo long enough for a dance. He twirled her happily in his arms, and she laughed as he joked with her. When the dance was over, he kissed her lightly on the hand before returning her to Frodo, who didn't seem to want to part with her for long. Not long after, Theo caught sight of them leaving the party quietly through one of the side exits. He grinned to himself before turning back to the party. The party went on long into the night, and it was past midnight before Theo stepped out into the gardens for a breath of fresh air, the party however was still going strong at this point. Theo wandered the moonlit gardens alone, breathing in the heavily scented night air. Thinking about life, Theo rounded a corner only to almost collide head on with Rowan. She grinned at him before saying,  
  
"I thought we'h had a disscussion about running into people already!"  
  
Theo glared at her, before replying,  
  
"Yes we have, but I prefer not to gloat over my victories, it's so unbecoming."  
  
Theo tried to look down his nose at her, but being almost the same height as her, he found this quite difficult, a thing that annoyed him greatly. Realising the cause for this annoyance, Rowan grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"Awww, is your poor pride still dented?!"  
  
This was pushing it to far, and Theo was getting thouroughly wound up about it.  
  
"That was pure fluke! You wouldn't be able to beat me at something else!"  
  
Rowan's competatitive streak was instantly visible, and she replied quickly with,  
  
"Oh? And what sort of competition were you thinking of?"  
  
Theo grinned,  
  
"A race."  
  
He couldn't believe his own cleverness, there was no way she would agree to this,  
  
"From here...To MInas Tirith."  
  
Theo inwardly congratulated himself. He had beaten her without any real exertion on his part. What happened next dented his ego considerably, and Rowan was pleased to note a slight sag in his shoulders when she replied.  
  
"All right. Your on!"  
  
Oh yay! Girl power rocks! Please let me know what you think of the story so far.  
  
For those of you who liked Eowyn and Frodo in "There for you", as you can see, we had the wedding in this story, and there will be another story at a later date, which will concern their married life, and there first son and his romance! This first chapter of this story will be posted when I have finished "The Last Journey", it will be called, "Holding on for you" please keep an eye out for it! 


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3:  
  
Theo stared at her in disbelief. Had she really just to agreed to that?  
  
"Um..You do realize what you're letting yourself in for. Don't you?"  
  
He stumbled over the words, trying to think of a way out of this. There was no way he was going to race halfway across Middle Earth to prove that he was better than her!  
  
"Yes. I mean aren't you at all interested in the lands that our father's visited?"  
  
She tried to hide the smirk that threatened to appear at any moment, as she watched Theo gape at her.  
  
"When do we start?"  
  
She tried to keep her tone even as laughter threatened at any moment to burst out.  
  
"Um.....well...I guess the day after tomorrow at dawn. That way you have time to prepare, you'll need it!"  
  
With this last remark, Theo stalked off, and as he was rounding the corner of the house, he heard a peel of laughter ring out behind him. He leaned against the wall, and slipped down to the floor. Groaning he held his head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
***  
  
Rowan raced back to her room, although the look on Theo's face had been worth it, he was right, she needed to prepare, and fast! Instead of going to her room, she went to another of the guest rooms a little way from her's. Knocking, the door opened and she was greeted warmly by her brother Faramir. As usual he had been slightly late arriving, and had only just arrived in time for the wedding, so had only had chance to say a quick hello to his older sister Rowan. Faramir had been busy for the past few weeks in Hobbiton, where he had been staying with some friends, and had become a little carried away with a secret project they were working on. Faramir had refused to tell anyone what the project was, only saying that they would find out when it was ready!  
  
Now however, Faramir was able to say a proper hello to his sister. They hugged warmly, before going into his room to catch up.  
  
"So how's my favorite older sister?"  
  
He loved teasing her, even though he knew to tread carefully in case she ducked him in the river as she had when they were younger.  
  
"As I keep pointing out to you, I am your ONLY older sister, but you appear to have the memory of a goldfish!"  
  
He tweaked the end of her nose playfully, and they settled in two armchairs talking about all that had passed since their last meeting. After a while, there was a lull in the conversation, and Faramir took this opportunity to ask Rowan.  
  
"I get the feeling you did not come just to see how I was! What's on your mind?"  
  
Rowan blurted out to him what had just happened. Faramir sat with a smirk on his face as he listened to her tell the story, and thought for several minutes after she had finished.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She demanded impatiently,  
  
"What do you think I should do?"  
  
Faramir shook his head before replying,  
  
"You do pick them don't you!"  
  
"Pick what?"  
  
Rowan was genuinely confused by this statement.  
  
"Boy's. You always go for the one's who are set in their way's as to how girls should behave!"  
  
"FARAMIR TOOK! I DO NOT PICK BOYS!"  
  
Faramir grinned again at this outburst,  
  
"Whatever you say darling sister!"  
  
Rowan rose, a look of thunder on her face,  
  
"Do you have anything helpful to suggest? Or shall I leave you to the obvious madness that has come upon you since you have been away?"  
  
Laughing, Faramir pulled Rowan back into her seat, and said,  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do have a suggestion."  
  
Rowan's anger dissolved, and she leaned forward eagerly,  
  
"Go to dad. He's been on plenty of journeys in his life, he'll know what to do."  
  
Rowan sat back in disbelief. That was the first piece of good advice Faramir had given in quite a long time. She leaned forward, kissed him on the forehead and grabbed his wrist dragging him out the room with her.  
  
"Um, I think I missed something! Why am I being dragged along a corridor?"  
  
Faramir was once again back to his usual random self.  
  
"You're coming with me!"  
  
"Oh. I thought it might be something like that."  
  
And with that, Faramir sighed and followed her down the corridor to their father's room.  
  
***  
  
Pippin surveyed his two children. Although his facial expression said that he was most likely displeased, inside he was laughing. Theo was definitely just like Merry, and Pippin was proud of his daughter Rowan. How many other lasses would agree to a contest like that?! Rowan looked at Pippin anxiously. Was he cross with her? This fear was dispelled when he burst into hysterics. It was some minutes before he managed to regain some self-control, and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"You are one in a million Rowan Took!"  
  
Pippin finally managed to say.  
  
"You mean that you're not angry with me?"  
  
Rowan was still puzzled by her father's behavior, and was only just coming to realize that he wasn't at all angry with her. Pippin shook his head, and continued to giggle.  
  
"Can you help me then? I don't know what I should take with me, or which route I should take. It's hopeless! Why did I have to say yes?!"  
  
Rowan sat heavily on the chair in front of Pippin's desk, her head in her hands. Pippin finally managed to get a grip on his mirth, and started to think seriously. After some minutes he announced his decision.  
  
"I think that right now you should go and get as much sleep as you can. Tomorrow we can sit down and sort this out."  
  
Pippin came round and gave his daughter a hug before shooing her and Faramir out of the door.  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
He ordered, before closing the door and sitting down he started to laugh again. I think Merry need's to hear about this, he thought as he got up and headed to Merry's study.  
  
***  
  
It was some time before the two hobbits started to regain some self- control. They had not laughed like this in ages!  
  
"So what are we going to do about them?"  
  
Pippin asked thoughtfully after some time had passed. Merry thought carefully about this for a few minutes before answering.  
  
"I think we should let them go through with it. After all, if they don't get it out of their systems this time, what challenge will they come up with next?! I think we need to send word to Aragorn and warn him of what will be happening, otherwise who knows what will happen! I think we need to prepare them for the journey as much as possible, but let each one choose their own road."  
  
Merry sat back after this pronouncement, and looked questioningly at Pippin, who sat thinking for a few moments before looking up to meet Merry's gaze and nodding. Merry fetched pen and paper and wrote the letter for Aragorn and Arwen and sent it off with his most trusted messenger bird then and there. That done, he and Pippin fetched all the maps they possessed and spent hours pouring over them, each thinking of the route their own child might take, and remembering which parts to avoid. The first signs of rivalry started to appear between them, but they kept it to a friendly level. Finally they retired to bed, each preparing themselves for the day ahead.  
  
***  
  
Rowan woke early. Peering blearily out of her window at the gray sky. The sun had not yet come to warm the earth, and she shivered slightly as she dressed. She wore a light dress that provided her with maximum movement and flexibility. She slipped quietly off to the kitchens to sneak a small breakfast before running to Pippin and Diamond's room to wake him up and start the day. It took a while to persuade him it was a sensible time to get up, but once he was awake, he started briskly to construct various lists. Food, for both her and her pony, gear, clothing, extra supplies and numerous others. First stop was at Merry's supplies to pick up various necessities like ground sheet, bedroll, and camping equipment, before heading back to her room to sort out her clothes. She would need waterproof clothes, breeches and shirt, one or two dresses, but they were not a necessity so would probably be taken out later. The morning was spent sorting out all of her supplies, and after lunch they went out to the armories to find some suitable weapons for her trek. They picked out a suitable bow and a quiver of arrows, Rowan already had her sword and daggers with her, and they found a lightweight shield, which proved to be sturdy enough for the journey.  
  
Theo was not faring much better than Rowan, and he tried to sort his supplies to no avail, until after lunch he finally went to Merry for help in packing. Merry tried to hide his grin as his son asked for help, but failed miserably. It was now a matter of pride between the two fathers's, each determined to see their child win. The rivalry was only friendly, and both Merry and Pippin were careful to not let it develop into anything more than that.  
  
The day passed all too quickly for Theo's liking, and he was beginning to regret his words that Rowan would not be ready in time, at this rate he would not be ready in time! He poured over maps that evening after dinner planning his way, trying to find the quickest way to Gondor. He was not going to let Her beat him! Theo slept badly that night, worrying whether he had packed everything he might need. He had to keep getting up to check if he had picked up certain items. Consequently he was tired and irritable when a ridiculously cheerful Merry came to wake him up an hour before dawn. When complaining to Merry about why was he doing this? The only reply he got was a smirk and an  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
He breakfasted with his parents, went back to his room to collect his packs and went out to the stable yard. His pony, Surefoot, was groomed, tacked and waiting. Theo secured his saddle bags before turning to say goodbye to his parents, Eowyn was on her short honeymoon, and so was unable to be there for Theo that morning. He hugged Estella warmly, knowing he would miss her comforting reassurance before long, and gave a slightly shorter hug, but no less warm to Merry, before turning to pick up his cloak and pack. He caught sight of Rowan, and glared at her when she glanced at him. She smiled back cheerfully. Unlike Theo, Rowan had had a good night's sleep and felt refreshed and ready to face anything that day. She secured her saddlebags quickly, and fastened her cloak about her before turning and hugging her parents. She would miss them of course, but the excitement of the adventure had already taken her in its grip. After her parents, she hugged Faramir who looked thoroughly disgruntled at being roused at such an early hour. He whispered something in her ear, and she smiled and nodded as she drew away from his embrace. She checked over her pony and saddlebags once more, making sure that she had not forgotten anything, and that the tack was all done up correctly. She mounted up, and trotted over to where Theo was already sat on Surefoot.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
She enquired politely. But all she received in return was a glare and an icy,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Merry and Pippin had taken it upon themselves to start the race, and had the two competitors line up against the mark that they had set earlier. They had a moment to check over things in their minds one last time, before Pippin brought the flag fluttering down. They both urged their ponies to a canter, and set off down the lane. They were off! 


	4. The first across the Greyflood

I really am sorry for making you all wait this long for this chapter. (Hangs head in shame). I promise that I will update again within the next few day's, I've just had several deadlines looming which was quite scary, so now that is out the way, I will attempt to update more frequently! I hope that it was worth the wait! Please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Rowan set off at a gallop, there was no way that she was going to let Theo get an early lead! They were even for the duration of the road, each vying for the early lead. She glanced across at him, and grinned at him, all the reply she received was a haughty sneer. If that was how he was going to behave! She gave her pony an extra nudge with her heels, and with an extra burst of speed she overtook him in a cloud of dust. Although surprised at this, Theo kept his head, and instead of racing after her he kept to his pre-worked route, and turned sharply to the left, crossing the Brandywine bridge and passing out of the shire.  
  
Rowan turned off the road, and kept to the lanes next to the Sarn ford. Her plan was to cut off the loop of the road and continue to the south along the south road. This way she could cross the Fords of Isen and pass through the gap of Rohan. She made steady progress, slowing down slightly to a canter so as to keep Shadowfax fresh for as long as possible. Whilst riding through the familiar landscape, she let her thoughts wander, and they came fairly swiftly back to her pony, Shadowfax. When Pippin had told her of his adventure those years ago, she had been particularly taken with his ride across the country with Gandalf from Rohan to Minas Tirith. The beauty and majesty of the horse he had described had captured her heart, and when three years ago her parents had bought her this beautiful white pony for her birthday she could not resist naming him after the beautiful horse. As she thought, the countryside flashed by, and before she knew it her stomach announced that it was lunchtime. She stopped for a brief rest, munching contentedly on the sandwiches she had been given for today. The sun shone down on the earth, turning it into yet another glorious summer day and she breathed in the scented air contentedly. She was tempted to have a short nap, but the thought of Theo's triumphant face if he won, loomed in her mind, sending fresh energy coursing through her, and without a second thought she packed the remains of her picnic, mounted Shadowfax once more, and set off along the bank. The day passed quickly, and Rowan enjoyed the feeling of freedom that grew with every step Shadowfax took. The excitement took hold of her, even stronger than before, and she galloped briskly along the bank. Dusk crept upon the world gradually, and she hardly noticed the light begin to fade, till she looked up and was momentarily blinded by the sunset that greeted her. She stopped, speechless, watching the sun descend in a blaze of colour. The sky glowed orange and red, a promise of another glorious day tomorrow, and the clouds shone a soft pink. The brilliance of the colour and the beauty of the scene made Rowan smile. Surely the Valar were on her side, if they gave her this beautiful sunset to light her senses through the night, and the promise of another beautiful day tomorrow. Feeling somehow more certain of the road ahead, she nudged Shadowfax gently with her legs, and set off once more at a gallop across the countryside.  
  
***  
  
Theo relaxed as the day passed, forgetting how much he hated Rowan, just enjoying the peace of the countryside and the freedom that spread around him. The day passed quickly enough, with a brief stop for lunch, before continuing on his journey. His thoughts wandered over recent events, Eowyn's wedding, the dare and the day of planning yesterday. He grimaced as he thought of his stupid behavior, why did he act like that when she was around? He wasn't normally like that, but she seemed to bring out the worst in him! Thinking of Rowan, a smile played across his lips as he remembered her in her dress at Eowyn's wedding. He had to admit to himself, even if he never told anyone else, she had looked stunning in that dress, and he did in fact start to fancy her at that point. He had tried to persuade himself otherwise in the last few days, but had failed miserably, so was just coming to terms with this fact. The problem was, that it wasn't just when she wore that dress that he fancied her, it was all the time, when she first went to her window in the mornings with her hair mussed from sleep, to when she was crying silently in her room. Theo had watched here closely since she had arrived, and as of yet, no one seemed to have noticed. He had seen her crying twice. Once he had peeked into her room from a low tree across the lawn from her window, and the second time was at the wedding. Both times he had had difficulty suppressing the urge to go to her, to hold her, and to tell her that everything was all right. He had been ashamed at the time of this feeling, but was gradually accepting it as a fact of life. One thing he was sure about, there was no way that anyone was to find out about this. Not his family, not his friends and especially not her! Before Theo had realized, night had fallen softly around him, and glancing up at the sky Theo saw the moon rising from her resting place beneath the treetops. She was two days from the full, and she was huge. Theo stopped, awed by her beauty, and bowed slightly to her.  
  
"Wish me well."  
  
He murmured to the moon, before setting off once more. If the Valar showed him this beautiful sight, maybe they would favor him... Maybe he would win. Theo rode on into the night, determined to put him in a good lead before settling down for the night. He managed a couple more hours, and it was close to midnight before he finally surrendered to the tiredness creeping through his body. Settling Surefoot for the night, he unrolled his bedroll and stretched himself out in the sweet smelling grass, falling swiftly into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rowan had managed an hour's more riding than Theo that night, and was up again just as the steel gray of the sky changed softly to the soft colours of the day. She breakfasted quickly and was mounted up and riding once again just as the sun rose above the hills in the east. The day passed much the same as the previous day, and Rowan rode hard, wanting to get as far as possible during the day. Her plan was to try and cross the Sarn Ford, probably tomorrow, and to get there as quickly as possible. Lunch was a small affair, as Rowan wanted to make her supplies last as long as was possible, and she rode cheerfully throughout the afternoon, just happy to be alive and out in the country.  
  
***  
  
Theo reached Bree just before lunchtime that day, pleased with his progress, and decided he could afford to spend one night at "The Prancing Pony". Whenever Merry had told him of his adventures, Theo had loved the sound of "The Prancing Pony", and at the first mention of the race, he had decided that now he could finally visit it. After all, he thought cockily to himself, She won't have managed to get very far yet, and I'll be safe just having one night here... The two young hobbits had in fact covered the same distance on their respective routes, both having covered 100 miles. Theo managed to have a fairly huge lunch, and spent the afternoon checking over his supplies, and replenishing as much as was possible. He had another large meal that evening, and was starting to feel quite uncomfortable in his britches, by the time he went to the common room to join in the evening entertainment with the locals. Several pints later, and feeling ever so slightly giddy, Theo staggered back to bed, collapsing on the soft feather mattress and falling into a deep blissful sleep.  
  
Young Butterbur, Barliman Butterbur's son who had taken over the running of the inn two years past, woke Theo as requested at dawn. Groaning Theo fell out of bed and put on his clothes, cursing his own stupidity at having quite so much ale the night before. His head throbbed, and all he really wanted was to crawl back into bed and forget that the world existed for a few more hours! However the thought of Rowan's triumphant face if she won the race, was enough to persuade him that it was worth getting out of bed and carrying on with life, (at least for a little longer...) He was soon bidding his farewells to young Butterbur and riding out of the stable yard, his plan from here was to keep to the Greenway for as long as possible, but he wasn't sure whether to keep to the road after that or to try and take a shortcut. Oh well, no use worrying about it now, he thought cheerfully. Although his head still throbbed, the pain was easing ever so slightly and Theo was trying his hardest to be optimistic. The day continued quickly and soon the sun was high in the sky before he stopped for lunch, resting for as long as he dared before continuing on. Much as he hated to admit it, the first gnawing doubt had started on him, and he was suddenly unsure as to how far Rowan might be... Gritting his teeth, he nudged Surefoot and set off at a fast canter, trying to get as far as possible whilst the light lasted.  
  
***  
  
Rowan grinned to herself. She had managed to keep riding last night till several hours past midnight, and had again risen before dawn that morning. Although she was now quite tired, she was pleased with her progress, as she had just crossed the Sarn Ford just before lunch. She stopped for a breather, dozing lightly for half an hour after some food. The sun was high in the sky when she set off once more, and feeling refreshed she set off quickly once more. The day grew hotter the farther she rode, and both her and Shadowfax were tired and hot before they had gone very far. She kept going, determined not to give in to temptation and lie down in the shade for a while, and her perseverance soon paid off. Clouds came up from the west, shading her from the sun's piercing rays, but not dispelling the intense heat that fell over anything. The air grew more and more humid and her progress slowed to a dull trot. Finally the first rumble of thunder was heard some way away, and she smiled in relief as large fat raindrops started to fall, slowly at first and then faster till she was drenched. Shadowfax frisked happily as they were cooled off, and they started forward once more, finding energy once more now they were cooler. Rowan didn't bother with her waterproof cloak, and instead happily held her head to the heavens, letting the rain run over her face. The frequent lightening lit the way for them, and after many more hours they finally came to the fork in the road where the Greenway joined onto the South Road. Glancing up the Greenway she could see nothing moving and so rode for a little longer before finding a large oak tree, whose branches and covering were so thick that the rain had not yet soaked through onto the ground below. Tethering Shadowfax, she went behind the tree to towel off and change into dry clothes. She chose britches this time, as her dress had become heavy and slightly difficult to move in once the rain had soaked it, and if she met someone on the road, just in case she wanted to have freedom of movement, no matter what the weather.  
  
She had a small meal, and rested under the tree, waiting for the rain to ease off before she continued on her way. Eventually the rain faded to a steady drizzle, the gray clouds still massing above the earth, promising more rain later, and wrapping her cloak about her, she mounted once again and set off along the road once more. She rode quietly, listening to the land around her, curious as to where Theo had gotten. Thinking he must have gotten himself lost in the countryside, or stopped at an inn, not realizing how close to the truth she actually was. She rode on for some time, trying to make up for the time she had lost during the day, but after a few more miles she eventually gave in, and finding a sheltered hollow, she spread out her bed roll and curling up in its warmth, she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Theo was feeling miserable. Although he had persuaded himself to keep going during the heat of the day, and had been as relieved as Rowan when the rain came, he was now soaked through, and was feeling cold and more sorry for himself by the minute. He had finally found his waterproof cloak, but by the time he had put it on, he was so wet that it seemed fairly pointless. The waterproof cloaks had been Estella's idea, and she had spent some time developing them. She had finally found that if you dipped the cloak in a mixture she had devised, although the cloak would be slightly stiffer, it would keep the wearer dry, which was the main thing. She had then given them to everyone in the family, and sent them regularly to Hobbiton for Rosie Gamgee to sell. Theo felt tired, and his head still hurt from his experimentation with ale the previous night. He was now feeling thoroughly pessimistic and was sure that Rowan must have managed to overtake him whilst he stayed at Bree. This made him all the more determined to keep going, and the night was growing old by the time he finally settled down for the night.  
  
The morning dawned gray and cloudy, and although the ground was still muddy from the night's rain, it had at least stopped raining for the minute. Theo felt slightly refreshed from his night's sleep, but was still stiff from the rain. He was soon ready, and set off at a canter, determined to keep going. He wasn't beaten yet! He progressed well, and at about midmorning he finally came to the fork in the road. Deciding the road would be the quickest way, he set off, slightly heartened by seeing the set of hoof prints that had been left in the mud. So she had come this way! Smiling, he whispered to Surefoot, who sprang away instantly, as eager as his master to continue.  
  
The day's passed quickly, each filled with riding through more gray countryside, never really changing. Theo still didn't catch sight of Rowan, although he slowly started to gain on her, going from dawn till late at night each day. Rowan too tried to go for as long as possible each day, unaware of the pursuit, just trying to make as much progress each day as she possibly could. Five day's had passed before Rowan finally saw the gray band of the Greyflood ahead of her, and she crossed at Tharbad early the next morning. This was the first hopeful sign Theo had had since finding her trail in the mud. As Rowan crossed the Greyflood, Theo came to the top of a small hill. Pausing he looked at the surrounding landscape, desperate for a glimpse of her, and was rewarded by seeing a small figure crossing the river. She was at least ten miles distant, but he now knew for certain where she was.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Theo congratulated himself and Surefoot for their determination. Nudging Surefoot, they set off at a gallop down the other side of the hill. Now he had seen her, there was no way he was going to loose sight of her again! 


	5. First night together

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkien, apart from Theo and Rowan. They are of my own making.  
  
I am so sorry for leaving you waiting for so long. My laptop packed up, and I had no other access for writing for ages and ages. I will now attempt to make up for it, but I warn that I do have exams in a couple of weeks, but I will do my best. Hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Rowan grinned happily as she splashed through the shallows of the Greyflood. She had done it! She had finally made it past her first barrier! And what's more, she hadn't seen Theo once on her journey! For miles in front of her the road ran on, and the mountains rose to unimaginable heights on her left, reaching to the sky, an impassable mass. Averting her gaze, she shivered and wrapped her cloak around her, thankful she wasn't having to pass that way. Gathering her thoughts and the reigns of her pony, she nudged him gently, and together they set off along the road at a steady canter. She continued in this way until dusk, when she found a sheltered spot, and after a small meal, she snuggled down between two large and protective tree roots, and was soon fast asleep. The worry and dragging tiredness that had been hanging over her like a cloud for the past week, finally was released, and washed over her, emersing her in a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
Theo galloped on through the night. He had crossed the Greyflood in the early hours of the afternoon , and had even given up lunch to try and make up time to catch Rowan. A light ahead of him made him slow down and stop. His head had nodded, and he had almost fallen asleep whilst he had ridden, but the light ahead of him seemed real enough. Althoug hnow quite low, the dying embers of a fire ahead of him were still quite visible in the quiet darkness of the night. He nudged Surefoot gently, and they rode swiftly the last distance between them and their quarry. Theo halted just by her small camp, and looked down at her. She looked so beautiful, and peaceful as she slept their. Her hair was swept lightly over her face, and fluttered as she breathed deeply and evenly. She looked cold as she lay there, as if some deep chill had settled over her heart. Dismounting quietly, Theo went to one of his saddlebags, and found a spare blanket. He moved softly over the grass to where Rowan lay, and crouched down next to her, carefully covering her with the extra blanket. As he tucked it around her shoulders, he was brought so close to her face he stopped. Looking at every inch of her. She was so beautiful, had such spirit, he had never seen anything like this in a girl before. He was unsure of what to do, and paused, bent over her, bearly an inch from her lips, for what seemed like an age. Finally something in him changed, and with his resolve hardening, he carefully bent down, shortening the distance between them. His lips brushed hers, the kiss was light, and her lips were cool against his. She moved slightly in her sleep, shifting against some unseen nightmare, and caught unawares, Theo jerked backwards quickly. Stumbling over the uneven ground, he backed away from her. He ran to Surefoot, and mounted quickly, hoping to hurry on before she had a chance to wake. Turning back one last time, he brought forth from his pocket a single jewel. An amythest, almost the size of his palm, his favourite jewel. Bending down he placed it gently in the grass next to her now dead fire, then turning he set off once more into the night. Once out of hearing, he kicked Surefoot into a gallop, and swiftly ran on, heading head first into the blazing sunrise just appearing over the brow of the hill.  
  
Rowan was awoken by the sound of hooves galloping across the ground. Reverberating in the earth, and disturbing her restless slumber. Her sleep had at first been dreamless nad deep, but something had disturbed her, and the rest of the night had been filled with horror and nightmares. She was glad to awaken now, and as she set about making her breakfast, the sunshine and fresh breeze blew away the last cobwebs of her dreams. When she stoked up the fire, a ray of sunlight glimmered off something lying in the grass, and moving closer to examine it, she gasped. A beautiful amythest, the size of her palm lay in the dewed grass. Another mystery. When she had awoken, an extra blanket had covered her, one she had definettly not put there last night. Sitting down on a nearby log, Rowan held the gem in her hand, and thought. She knew she had seen it once before, but where? It struck her so suddenly, she couldn't believe that she hadn't remembered before. She had seen the gem once before, yes, when they had been back at Brandy Hall, she had come across Theo sat on the riverbank playing with a gem of roughly this size and shape. He had looked so lost and alone that day that she had wanted to go to him and comfort him, but pride had held her back. Making her creep back the way she had come, rather than go to him. But if the jewel was his, then..... But surely he hadn't been here?! Had he? Confused, she slipped the gem into her pocket, and finished her breakfast. Packing up quickly and mounting up once more, she came to the conclusion that if the gem was here than that must mean that Theo had been here too, which came to the fact that he was now ahead of her, and that she could not have! She galloped away from her camp, and set off once more, determined to catch up as quickly as possible.  
  
Rowan began to tire as the sun moved through to the west. She had had almost no halts all day, determined to cover as much ground as she could. As hse rode she thought. About many things, but no matter how hard she tried, Theo always came to the surface of her mind. She didn't even like the boy that much! Or did she? She became increasingly more confused as she thought about it. When they had first arrived at Brandy Hall, her parents with her, her mother had made a passing comment about how Theo would make a suitable husband, but when Diamond had seen the look on her daughter's face, they had dropped the subject, and it hadn't been brought up again. When she had first srrived, she had been struck by Theo's good looks, and his obvious disgust of girls, had somehow attracted her, but she had thought no more about it, sure that if she ignored her feeling and repressed them for long enough they would eventually go away. Now she wasn't so sure. Trying to push the thoughts away once more, she continued on, desperate to finish first.  
  
Theo halted one last time for the day. He had gone as far as he could for one day, and decided that now was as good a time as any to stop and rest for the night. He had a meagre meal, trying to save as much food as possible, and settled down quickly. Tossing and turning, sleep left him alone, and he tried evreything, even his old game of counting sheep. He was so tired, and his body ached from so much riding. The night deepened around him, and all grew silent, as if in watchfullness.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a cry. Theo sat up sharply, unsure whether his mind was playing tricks on him. There it was again. A girl's scream or cry. Theo threw the covers off him, and scrambled to his feet. Listening, the cry came once more, and noting which direction it came from, he ran in that direction, scrambling over the obstacles in his path. He soon reached a small clearing, and what he saw made him gasp. He ran forward, brandishing his sword. The clearing was empty, apart from a lone man, tormenting a girl hobbit, and it was her shrieks that had disturbed Theo. He attacked the man, who dropped the hobbit in surprise. Unsheathing his own sword as he did so. Merry had taught Theo well, and each strike the man made was skillfully blocked, and soon Theo had forced the man to his knees. Knocking the man's sword away, Theo brought the tip of his sword up to the man's throat and paused.  
  
"Leave now, or I swear I will slit you, from here, to here."  
  
As he said this, Theo gestured from the man's throat to his stomach. Brining the tip back to his throat, he continued,  
  
"Never touch any hobbit again, or I shall know who did it, and will personally see you die."  
  
Taking the tip of his sword away from his throat, Theo stood back. Fear showed in the man's face and eye's, and as he scrambled to his feet, he gave one fleeting look at the young girl, before running off into the undergrowth.  
  
Theo sheathed his sword once more, and dashed over to the young girl, who hadn't moved since she had been dropped. Her face was to the floor, and he gently rolled her over. As he had suspected, it was Rowan, and she was a mess. Her nose had been bloodied, and there were several gashes along her cheeks. Her hands were bound, and as Theo quickly cut away the ties, she opened her eyes.  
  
"He grabbed me. Gave him a good fight. Tied...Tied me up, said I was going to be fun to break."  
  
Rowan stopped and closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing down from the short gasps it was currently coming in. He continued, her eyes still closed,  
  
"He hurt me, thought I was going to die. You, saved me..."  
  
With these last words, she fainted. Holding her carefully in his arms, he carried her back to his camp. He laid her down upon his bedroll, and went back for Shadowfax and her pack. Once all of their stuff had been assembled in one place, Theo set about stoking up the fire and tending Rowan. She came around quickly, and he was able to tend and clean her wounds easily. When the last bandage was in place, the shock finally caught up with Rowan, and the tears began to find their way down her cheeks. Soon they were running freely, and Theo, unsure of what to do, carefully put his arm aroung her slight body. She moved closer to him, snuggling her head against his chest, and leaning against his solid form. Finding courage from this movement, Theo held her closer and rocked her gently back and forth, trying to calm her. They stayed this way for the night. Rowan eventually fell asleep, but Theo sat there just enjoying the moment, until the night had grown old, and finally his eyelids drooped, and he fell asleep.  
  
Theo woke gently. A smile crept on to his face as he remembered the night before. He looked down, expecting to see Rowan still snuggled up next to him. His jaw fell in shock. She had gone! She had snuck off whilst he had been asleep! Looking frantically around their encampment, Theo seethed. She had run off! After all he had done for her! He had saved her life! And this was how she repayed him!!! He struggled to his feet, stretching his aching limbs, and within minutes was packed and mounted once more on Surefoot. He'd show her! No one ran off to get a head start on him! No one! With this final irritated thought, he kicked Surefoot on. She may have got a head start, but it wouldn't last long! 


	6. Refusal

Disclaimer: Everything is Tolkien's apart from Theo and Rowan, hope you enjoy  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Rowan awoke just before dawn. A strong arm was encircling her, and for a moment she was confused as to her where abouts, and thought that the man from the night before had still got her, that she was still trapped in the nightmare. Looking up, she saw the familiar face of Theo, fast asleep, still leaning against the tree trunk. She smiled faintly as she remembered the night before. He had rescued her! Saved her from that filth. A multitude of feelings welled up inside her as she looked at him. Did she really hate him? She was so confused. Why did everything have to change? Settling down comfortably into his strong arms, Rowan settled down once more. She felt so comfortable and safe like this. She didn't ever want to move from this place. To freeze time, and be forever in this moment... Her common sense started to take control. What was she thinking?! She couldn't start thinking like this! She liked him, but... She couldn't let this happen! She had to prove that she was as good as any boy! After having to save her, he would think her even more of a girl than before! It never occurred to her, that he might like her because she was a girl. She felt that she had to prove herself, before anyone would think her worthy. She couldn't stay like this. He must not find her like this. She was so confused she had to get away.  
  
Carefully she slipped underneath his arm, and crept away from their resting place. She moved quietly, desperate to get away before he woke. She carefully packed up her things and settled her saddlebags and tack onto Shadowfax. Taking a small amount of food to eat on her way, she mounted up, with some difficulty as she was still stiff and sore from her fight the night before, and her cuts stung as she moved. Once comfortably settled, she wrapped her cloak tightly around her against the pre-dawn chill, and set off at a steady trot. Once out of hearing of their camp, she sped up to a canter, and then to a gallop, determined to put as much distance between her and Theo as she could. She couldn't let these feelings continue, not now.  
  
Theo muttered to himself as he rode.  
  
'Left me, after all I did.....I'll show her.....See who's best now! Won't be beaten.....not by a GIRL!'  
  
With his mumbling's his pace quickened, until he rode like the wind, determined now. Investing all of his strength in this race. He would show them! All of them! Especially her! He couldn't believe that he had ever liked her! How could she have done that to him?! Confusion and tears replaced his anger. He couldn't understand it. Any of it! Why did it all have to be so complicated? He carried on in this way, until exhaustion took him that night. He rested briefly, and continued on by the light of the moon, ignoring the screams from his body for rest. He would beat her!  
  
A week passed, and still she continued on, never resting for more than a few hours at a time, and continuing for long miles each day. Rowan had not seen Theo since that morning, but when she rested with her ear against the ground, she could hear the thunder of hoof beats, always coming nearer, never fading. They plagued her dreams, and disturbed what little rest she had. The road ran on, never changing, and soon she was so tired of her journey and the never changing landscape, she felt like lying down and giving up then and there. The only thing that changed with each passing day was the mountains. With each step she took they loomed closer, marching upon her left like a huge army coming to hinder her progress. Each day passed filled with the same tasks as the one's that had passed before it. As she rode, Rowan tried to bring order to her tumbled thoughts. She had gradually come to accept that she did have feelings for Theo, much as she hated to admit it to anyone, especially herself! She did not know what to do about it though. Yes she had had friends that were boys, but she had never felt like this about any of them. She did not know how to explain to him that she felt this way. She finally came to the conclusion, after several days of thinking about it though, that she had to tell him. It was eating away inside her, and she could not bear the burden any longer. She had to tell him.  
  
One day dawned brighter and clearer than the other's, and Rowan awoke in the shadows of the Misty Mountains. Hope was rekindled in her heart, and she readied for the day, eagerly, desperate to be off. She started off slowly to warm both Shadowfax and her stiff and cold body. Her wounds had not yet healed completely, and they still troubled her, but she said nothing of them, just gritted her teeth and continued onwards. Late that same afternoon, as the sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains she finally came to the river Isen. Cool and clear, its rushing waters flowed, and she gladly bathed her face and tired limbs in its fresh water. Bringing new life and strength to her. She rested by its waters for a while, enjoying the feeling of calmness that washed over her. Suddenly the sound of faint hoof beats could be heard, and as she listened they became clearer as they neared her camp. Rowan stood and unsheathed her sword. The attack she had faced against the man, had taught her to be cautious whilst out in the wild. The hoof beats grew louder, and around the corner came a rider. She recognised him immediately, and sheathing her sword, ran to him and called.  
  
"Wait Theo! Stop! I need to talk to you! Please wait..."  
  
Theo slowed and stopped, looking down at her.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, Miss Took."  
  
Rowan tried to ignore the jibe, but it took all of her self-control not to do anything rash. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. She opened her eyes again, and looked straight into his, holding his gaze.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize, and say...that, well maybe we got off on the wrong foot, and well I've..... I've started to have feelings, for you... And I just needed to tell you this, that well. I think I'm in love with you."  
  
There she had finally said it! It felt like a great weight had rolled off her, and she stood a little straighter. She felt like she could face anything now! Theo paused, he had not expected for her to say that. For a minute he wanted to jump off his pony, sweep her up in his arms and kiss her, but he managed to fight the urge down. Swallowing, he looked down at her once more, and replied,  
  
"I do not accept your apology, Miss Took."  
  
And with that, he nudged Surefoot, and set of at a gallop into the gathering gloom. Rowan watched him go, tears forming in her eyes,  
  
"Fine! I don't really care! You won't win!"  
  
Rowan fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. She had laid her soul bare before him, and he had thrown it back into her face. Gradually her resolve stiffened. She was not going to be beaten by him. She'd show him. Wiping her face on the corner of her cloak, she packed her things up once more, threw water over her small fire, and hurtled onto Shadowfax's back. She kicked him, and raced off after him into the night.  
  
Theo raced on into the night, trying to ignore Rowan's last words. The fact that she loved him had made his heart race, and he had felt hope once more. He was still hurt about her deserting him though, and he couldn't understand what had compelled him to say what he had. More than anything, he wanted to go back and apologize. He had seen the look in her eyes as he had said that. Felt her pain as her hopes had come crashing down. He cursed himself for his own stupidity. Now she would hate him, there could be no second chance. He had ruined it. Tears found their way down his face, and he wept as he rode.  
  
Rowan soon drew level with Theo, and rode for a short distance side by side with him. He tried to reach out to her, and to say something, but she brushed his hand away as if it were made of poison, and nudged Shadowfax ahead. Shadowfax was renowned for his speed, and she soon left him behind, never turning back. Now all that mattered to her was to win.  
  
The days passed quickly. Rowan soon lost track of where Theo was, for she never once looked back. She went on. She had passed into Rohan, and looked eagerly about her for signs of the famous horse lords. Although she most wanted to see Gondor, Rohan had always fascinated her, when Merry and Pippin had told her stories of it. The luscious green grass spurred Shadowfax to go even faster, and when three days had passed, she crossed the Snowbourn at dawn. Edoras loomed to her right, and she was sorely tempted to turn aside and see the wonders that were there. ' Time for that, after I have won!' She thought to herself. She was trying her hardest to put Theo out of her mind, and was succeeding most of the time. The only time he was in her thoughts was when she rested. He crept quietly into her dreams, and together they visited far distant lands.  
  
Five days later, Rowan crossed the border into Gondor. She was almost there.  
  
Theo turned off the road shortly after Rowan had overtaken them, and kept to the shadow of the mountains. He followed her closely, but was careful to make sure that she never saw him. His sorrow deepened with each passing day, and he drew further and further behind Rowan, until he was only just keeping her within his sight. Part of him wanted to turn back, to let her win and leave now. But something made him keep going, he thought that maybe if he let her win, she might be in a better frame of mind when he tried to apologise to her. He knew he had to try and make peace with her, he had come to realise over the past few days that he could not live without her. No matter how hard he tried to shut her out, he needed her. He loved her.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it, it's going differently to how I planned it, but I hope you think that it's ok. Please let me know what you think of it. ( Look out for my next story, which is about Rowan's earlier life before this. ( 


End file.
